


Тишина

by Noctis_Karell, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Цитата взята из песни Дельфина "Тишина"
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144016
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата взята из песни Дельфина "Тишина"

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
